Fifty Shades Aspen
by xxPJxx
Summary: Based in E L James Novel Fifty Shades Freed. This is the way I imagined the trip to aspen. may be similar but will be guaranteed to be different. how will everyone deal with the series of events? AN ENGAGMENT, SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS, A SUPRISE FACE, A ACCIDENT, TRADEDY NO CHEATING, NO DEATHS.. this is my first story hope you like. CRITISISM TAKEN.
1. Friday

Fifty Shades Aspen

Chapter 1 - Friday

APOV

The sun is shining in through the window down on me bringing me out of the gorgeous dream I was having. I reach over to touch Christian to find a cold empty space where he should be laying, I sit up and look over to the alarm clock which is set to go off a 07:30am it hadn't gone off it is 09:30am and I am half an hour late for work. Jumping out of my bed and running to the ensuit bathroom I clip back my hair back and splash water over my face trying pull myself from my tired state, in 5 minutes I've brushed my teeth put a little amount of make up on and done my hair. I quickly slip my feet into flesh coloured stockings pulling then up to my thighs, "now, what to wear". Even though I'm late for work I still take my time to pick out my wardrobe for the day, I settled on a white v neck blouse tucked into a dark grey cotton woven high waist skirt. Satisfied I don't look like a mess who has just woken up I slip on my pointed black 2 inch heels grab my phone from the bed side table and make my way to the kitchen to grab a bite before I leave.

CPOV

I wake up at 07:00am unusually exited for the day ahead, it's a Friday and Ana will be waking soon to go to work. She has no idea what is planned today as me, Elliot and Ethan have kept all the girls in the dark about the long weekend getaway to Aspen Colorado. We leave about midday on my private plane which means there may be a little trouble with trying to tell Ana about the days agenda as she won't be going into work today, she is always very insistent about working all the time. Hopefully shell take the news lightly knowing I had already put in a holiday request which had been accepted without her knowledge. Slowly moving out from underneath the soft white cotton sheets I quietly go to Ana's alarm clock to stop in from going off. Trying not to wake Ana I retreat to my office to finish off my last minute preparations to the weekend.

APOV

"Sawyer?" I call

"Yes Mrs Grey" appearing from the security room with a confused look on his face

"I'm very late for work and will need to leave asap. Could you go and get the car ready"

"But Mrs Grey. You aren't going into work to day" his face still confused.

"it's Friday Sawyer I go to work Monday to Friday don't I ?" I say with a hint of sarcasm

"I think you better go and talk to Mr Grey"

"Christian isn't at work?" I ask confused. Sawyers just shakes his head at me. But he's always at work at this time, why is he still here.

I turn around to go and check his office, when I walk in I see him on his computer typing away.

I raise my eyebrows and clear my throat to grab his attention. "ah hum"

He just smirks at me.

"Mr Grey what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing Mrs Grey Just being a doting husband that's all" he says with a cheeky grin.

"Might I ask why I am not going to work this morning?"

"Well Mrs Grey I have already dealt with your day off today so don't worry about that but as for the rest it's a secret"

"Hmm, what are you up to?" I ask again

"All I am saying is that we will be going on a plane later so if you could go to your wardrobe and pack comfy clothes and necessitates for a long journey, we will get anything else you need whilst we are away"

"And where is away?"

"Don't ask questions Anastasia just do as your told" he says with a grin on his face.

As I slowly turn to walk away I roll my eyes and mutter just quietly enough that he can barely hear it "So bossy".

I walk out of his office towards the bedroom. I wonder if he heard it, I hope he did, knowing what it would do to him if he had. As I reach our bedroom and I start to unbutton my blouse, I unzip my skirt and slip it down my thighs until it's in a heap on the floor at my feet.

Christian is standing in the door way. I don't see him but I can feel him watching me undress, not looking at him purposefully I slide off my blouse pulling it down my back tossing it on the floor I run my hands through my hair pulling it back. I then slowly walk over to my wardrobe and open the double doors. Standing in my underwear, stockings and black heels I have both hands on each door just slightly above my head, standing with most of my weight on one leg so my hips are slightly misaligned. I smirk knowing he is still watching.


	2. Beautifully Together

Chapter 2 – Beautifully Together

APOV

I stare into the wardrobe as I hear footsteps approaching me, all of a sudden I feel the warm gentle hands of my husband lightly glide along my skin up the outside of both thighs over my hips up to my waist then slowly circle my stomach as he then gently kisses my neck. The sensation sends a pulse through my body leaving goose bumps all over my skin. Still facing away from him I turn my head round to meet his lips there so soft and ever so slightly wet, his touch gets a little harder as he then pushes his hand down my stomach under my panties towards my sex. When he reaches his destination he slowly starts to circle my clitoris sending nerves down my legs, I feel his arousal push into my back and it only makes me even wetter. I turn so my whole body is facing his and I smirk as I pull his white t-shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. Unbuckling his belt I pull him close and whisper in his ear "this time I'm in control" pulling down his jeans and his white Calvin Klein's his arousal springs out. Slowly kissing him down his neck past his chest, I reach the v of his groin slowly licking him from hip to hip I grab what is mine and slowly start to work him. After I feel him get a bit wet on the end I slowly lick the tip the swirl my tongue making him let out a moan, when he does I push him right to the back of my throat several times I feel his hands run into my hair grabbing a section in each hand. "Oh baby I'm about to cum" he moans. I stop looking up at him into his gorgeous grey eyes "not yet baby I'm not done with you" I say smirking.

I slowly rise to me feet pushing his chest back towards the bed, till he slumps down onto his back I slowly crawl up him straddling him I stick my tongue in his mouth so he can taste the sweet taste of himself. I pull my panties over to one side and lower myself onto him, I gasp as he fills me fully and I start to ride him. As we pick up the pace he grabs my waist pulling me down on to him with even more force the sensation is too much I throw my head back in pleasure and let out a moan that he reacts to and we cum together beautifully.

I wake up on top on the sheets next to Christian he's staring at me smiling.

"You're beautiful"

I blush "I bet I look amazing right now" I say sarcastically.

"You look even more beautiful now"

"Oh stop it" I laugh embarrassed

He lightly grabs my chin and comes in for a kiss. I can still taste him in my mouth

"You continue to amaze me sometimes Anastasia"

"I aim to please my doting husband" I say smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet" I sneakily try and find out knowing it probably won't work.

"I am taking you away for a long weekend we will leave in an hour, Taylor and Gail shall come with us they can have a bit of a break too"

"I best pack and shower then"

"You best baby"

I get up and make my way to the ensuit.

20 minutes later we are pulling up to the plane when Christian looks at me and smiles "Ready Mrs Grey?"

"I am Mr Grey" "just curious can I know where were going yet?" I say with my cheeky grin the I think will work

"Oh no Mrs Grey not today, you'll find out when we land"

"Ohhh" I say sulkily until he turns my head and kisses me on the lips "all in due time baby".

We get out of the car and Gail and Taylor are unloading the little amount of luggage we have because Mr Money bags over here will buy all the stuff we need when we arrive to the place I am not allowed to know about until we get there. Christian looks very excited when we reach the stairs leading up to the plane. "What's ae you so happy about?" I say suspiciously

"Oh you'll see" he say smiling.

He puts his arm around my waist as we walk up the stairs he lets me go through the door first the gentleman my husband is and what I see shocks me.

* * *

><p><em>I know my chapters are quite short compared to other stories i've read but i'm just trying to feel out what kind of writer I am and don't want to bore you guys haha,<em>

_this is my first story. so please if any of you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know I would apprieciate it greatly._

_xxPJxx_


	3. The Long Journey

Chapter 3 – The Long Journey

APOV

"Surprise!"

"Oh my god, what the hell are you doing here?" I screech back

"Where going away with you" Mia says jumping up and down.

"It seems all our fellas were keeping the secret about going away" Kates says with a tone

"Well don't you like the surprise baby?" Elliot's says whilst pulling Kate in close

"Mr Grey I love it" she laughs

I feel Christians hands slide round my waist and pull my into him "surprise Mrs Grey"

He whispers into my ear "do you like it?"

"Oh Christian I love it" I say spinning around

"You've been so stressed out lately and I thought you deserved a little getaway" he says holding my chin. Looking into his eyes I see pure love come from them oh my fifty you are a man of many colours and love is most definitely one of those

"ladies and gentleman we will be taking off in approximately 10 minutes if you can take a seat and fasten your seatbelts for departure well will be arriving at our destination in 4hrs 20 minutes" the pilot says over the sound system.

"4 hours 20 minutes? Where the hell are we going?" I ask with a massive grin on my face.

"All in due time Mrs Grey"

After greeting everyone we all take our seat fastening our seat belts, Taylor and Gail board the plane and Taylor fastens the door taking their seats and fastening their belts the planes slowly starts to move picking up more and more speed until the cabin starts to shake. I give Christians hand a squeeze in anticipation of the take-off, Christian just raises our hands and plants a kiss on my knuckles just above my ring.

3hours later

The sound of laughter bring my from my sleep, opening my eyes I see Christian walking towards me with a plate and a cup of juice.

"Here baby"

"How long was I asleep for?" I say stretching out of my comfort.

"About 2 hrs baby" he says with a grin "I think you wore yourself out today with all the excitement and other things"

I giggles remembering the morning we had, I take the plate off Christian. It was a chicken salad sandwich, Gail must have made them before we left this morning. I take a sip of my orange juice and eat my sandwich. I must have been so hungry that didn't last 2 minutes.

"Hungry?" he says with a smile

"I must have been"

"Oh Ana your awake, me and kate where just organising things we can do when we get there" she says in so much excitement " where going to go swimming, shopping, well go for cocktails and lunches, well go dancing and skiing"

"Skiing?" I say cutting her off

"Yeah skiing its very popular place for skiing"

"Where is popular?"

"Aspen Colorado Ana did Christian not tell you?"

"No he didn't" I say smirking "he said it was a surprise" I laugh

"Oh no don't tell him I told you then" she laughs with me.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now approaching our destination if you can please fasten your seat belts we will be landing very shortly"

As we get closer to the ground I look out the window to see a very uneven terrain there are mountains and hills everywhere and the floor is cover in a blanket of snow. Finally we touch down and I jump when Elliot shouts "ehhhhhhhh" and starts clapping. I look at Christian and he just rolls his eyes. As the plane then comes to a halt we undo our belts and all stand up, standing in the door way a gust of ice cold air comes rushing towards me and I feel the sudden urge to be sick. I rush down the steps and empty the contents of my stomach and the bottom of the stairs.

"Ana!" Christian comes running to m side pulling my hair back "are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath in I wipe my mouth with a tissue "I'm fine" I say cautiously deciding whether that was it

"I thinking I was the landing I got a bit nervous then it was so cold I think it was a shock".

"Ana are you okay?" Kate asks, everyone is looking at me waiting for my response.

"Im fine honestly, im a terrible flyer probably why I fell asleep for so long" I laugh while saying it.

"Well let's go to the lodge then its freezing out here" everyone then laughs.

We all gets into the SUV tailors driving of course and Gail is in the front next to him. Me Christian and mia are behind them, then Elliot Kate and Ethan are in the back.

We are in the car for about 2 hours, 2 hours of Christian and Elliot's bantering about who the better grey, obviously I am biased. we pull up to an amazing Dark brown wooden lodge it looks like a dream its covered in a thick blanket of white snow.

"Do you like it?" Christian asks

"Like it? I love it Christian"

"Well it's ours" he says with a smile

"This too how many places do you own?" I asked shocked. Christian's wealth still hasn't sunk in 100% yet.

"More baby, more"

We walk into the hall and my breath is taken away there is white marble all over the floor and up the walls with an enormous chandelier coming down from the ceiling. It's like an enormous palace.

We all walk around the lodge taking in the beauty I end up in the living room where a massive fire place stood, I just turned around slowly taking in the sight, this room wasn't like the hall it's dark and warm it felt so homely it was unbelievable I love it. Looking out of the window watch as the darkness consumes the sky but the snow illuminates the land

"It's gorgeous isn't" Christian says

"Its amazing Christian this room is just amazing" I say looking the fireplace.

"Shall we go find our room baby?" he says reaching his hand out to me

I walk over to him and take his hand. We make our way up the staircase and he opens a door, I walk in this room is equally beautiful to the living room downstairs there is also gorgeous fireplace in this room too.

"Is there a fireplace in every room?" I ask with a giggle

"Only in here for my gorgeous wife"

He pulls me close for a kiss.

"Ana?" followed by a knocking on the door

"Come in" "you okay mia?"

"Yeah we was all wondering what the plan was for tonight"

"Well what did everyone want to do mia?"

"I think everyone's starving so I think they want to eat"

"Well let's eat then"

"Yay there's this really nice Italian in town we could go there, it's not formal so it's perfect for all our wardrobe at the moment"

"I think that sounds good" I laugh

"We can go shopping tomorrow before we do anything" mia laughs

"We don't look that bad do we?" joining in the laughter together.

"Okay so if we freshen up and meet down stairs in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good" Well meet you down there.

Mia winks then leaves closing the door behind her.

"20 minutes eh?" Christian says cheekily

"Hm, 20 minutes. It won't take that long to freshen up will it?" I say with a grin

"Oh im sure I can think of something we can do Mrs Grey" as he says that he pulls my hair round to one side of my neck and starts to kiss the opposite side, sending chills down my body he makes his way up to my ear the sensation is so arousing I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. His hands grab the hem of my shirt and he pulls it over my head, chucking it on the floor he grabs my breast in each hand slowly working them whist kissing my neck he slips his finger into my bra gently twisting my hardening nipple with that he picks be up and I wrap my lags around his waist as he carries me to the bed, lowering my down he pulls my leggings from me pulling away my panties with them. He slowly makes his way down to my navel with his gentle kisses he slowly circles my navel with his tou0nge, running his hands down my legs, he's teasing me and I need him now. Just when I think he's going to stop he pushes his tongue into my sex licking and suck hard. I let out a moan of passion. He then inserts one finger deep into my sex, "more" I moan. He inserts two "oh Christian, Please I need you" with that he pulls down his jeans and slams into me making me gasp. He's so big he fills me so much I feel every inch of him inside me and I love it, he kisses me hard pushing his tongue in my mouth so I can taste myself. I suck on his tongue and he grins at me "oh baby im going to make you cum so bad" with that he picks up his pace pushing deep and hard into me until I can't take anymore "im going to cum" I say in a breath "come for me now baby" with that the orgasm that over comes me is so pure my whole body feels sensitive the same time I feel Christian release himself inside of my felling him pulsate inside me as he empty's fully. "I love you Mrs Grey" "I Love you too Mr Grey"

We stay where we are for a minute I can still feel him inside me we are just looking each other in the eyes stroking my hair I get lost in his eyes, "I could just lay here forever, with you" I say with the breath I have now captured back.

"Christian are you and Ana ready yet bro? Or are you too busy banging?" Elliot shouts whilst laughing

"Fuck off "Christian sounds back rolling his eyes

"Okay bro got it" he saying laughing

"We should get ready before they send a search party" I say smirking

"That's probably a good idea" he laughs

Pulling out of me I can feel his load still fill me. "Im going to have a quick shower" I say getting out of bed.

"Okay ill jump in after you"

Walking over to the bathroom I feel him slowly leak out of me, turning on the shower and jump in just as he runs down my leg. "The not so sexy side of sex" I mutter to myself

Ready me and Christian walk hand in hand down the stairs to group of people smirking at us

"Well that was quick bro" Elliot laughs

"Elliot!" Kate slaps his arm

"Thank you kate" I say proud

"Is everyone ready?" Taylor asks

Agreeing we walk into the cold to get into the car.

We have a lovely dinner mia was right it was really good and thankfully not formal. It was also great to see Gail have a bit of fun she always works so hard for us, she does look very happy with Taylor. Taylor I think will always be formal with us being so good at his job he'd never let his guard down around us. We get back to the lodge at about 11:30pm Elliot and Ethan are a little worse for wear as they had a few too many drinks but it was interesting to see. It's been a long day today all I need is a comfy bed and my gorgeous husbands arm around me. For tomorrow we shop.

* * *

><p><em>I would really appreciate some feed back good or bad. if anyone also has any ideas I would like to hear them, I never realised how much time people put into these story's until now and any help to make it better would make it worth it thanks for reading.<em>

_xxPJxx_


	4. A Little More Personal

Chapter 4 – A little more Personal

APOV

May be we should have closed the curtains before we went to sleep last night, the sun is shining so bright, the snow makes it even brighter. Christian is still asleep but I can hear people talking in the kitchen so I decide to get up, i to go to the bathroom before I go get a bite to eat. I have a piercing head ache and I feel very nauseous, I think maybe it was because yesterday was a very tiring day and the cocktails I drank with dinner didn't help. Taking some painkillers to help, I throw on my robe and make my way down stairs trying not to disturb Christian from sleeping, Kate and Mia are in the kitchen with Gail chatting away about the days plans when I walk in.

"Hello sleepy head" mia says

"What time is it?" I asked curiously

"It's about 10:30" Kate reply's

"Mrs Grey you look abit pale might I say, are you feeling okay?" Gail asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"You do look abit pale" both Mia and Kate agree.

"It's nothing yesterday was just a long day and I don't think that the cocktails helped that I had last night"

"That's my girl, a little bit of a light weight" Kate say amused.

"Would you like something to eat Mrs Grey?" Gail asks

"Yes please Gail i am starving" I say whilst sitting myself down on a stall next to Kate

"Will a cheese and ham omelette do?"

"Yes thank you Gail that would be lovely" I say with appreciation even when she on vacation she always the most helpful caring woman.

"So ladies what are todays plans?" I ask dreading what the answer could possibly be.

"Well we are going to go shopping to get dresses for tonight, then we can meet the guys for lunch and cocktails" Mia says excitedly "oh also there's a hot springs just down the road from here so maybe we can get the guys to go there with us"

"Not excited about today at all are you Mia" Kate asks joking

"Can you not tell?" she says giggling

We all start to laugh. When Christian walks in "hello Ladies, I thought I heard laughing"

"Yeah Mia is about to pop an artery she's so excited about shopping and hot springs" I explain

"What are you going shopping for?" Christian asks obviously trying to make conversation.

"Were going to get dresses for tonight apparently, what are we doing tonight?" I asked curiously

"Well I was thinking we could go to Solandos its very nice restaurant in town, then we could go to a club called Belly Up" she's says hoping we'll say yes.

"That sounds good to me" I say looking at Christian he nods in agreement.

"Are you sure you want to go belly up Ana? I mean after you feeling shitty this morning after one cocktail is that really a good Idea" she says bursting out laughing along with Mia.

I roll my eyes "yes okay whatever guys we'll have this conversation again in the morning shall we?" I say smugly trying not to laugh.

"What time shall we leave for shopping then?" Kate askes once she just her laughing under control

"Half an hour?" Mia suggests

"Yeah okay, let me go wake my light weight of a boyfriend from his slumber. Then I'll start getting ready" Kate says

"Yeah okay then" I say "I start getting ready in a bit" Mia and Kate leave to go get ready and be and Christian make our way to the living room and sit down I lay in his arm. He starts to stroke my hair "Ana baby are you feeling okay?" he says with a hint of worry in his voice.

I look up at him "yeah course I am Why?" confused at why he asked

"its just you wasn't well yesterday day and now this morning" says unsure

"Christian I am fine I promise. I took some pain killers an my head aches gone, you don't need to worry"

"You sure baby?" he asks again

"Yes I am sure" I say with a smile on my face. Changing the subject "what are your plans for today?"

"Well Elliot wanted to go skiing then we was going to meet you girls for lunch"

"That sounds good" I say hesitantly

"What's the matter?"

"I'm going to miss you that's all" I say embarrassed

"Oh Ana I'm going to miss you too I always do but well meet up for a late lunch at 2" he says convincingly

"Okay I guess I should go and get ready then" I say as I get up

"Gail brought you some warm clothes as I didn't think you'd pack any"

"Well that's because I didn't know where we was going" I say laughing.

"Go get ready Mrs Grey I'll see you later" He says giving me a strong kiss.

I walk up the stair so the bedroom so start getting changed on my bed a pair of blue skinny jeans, a v neck white blouse, and a brown suede jacket and ugg wedges. After I finish getting dress I go to the bathroom to do my hair I decide that a ponytail will do for today as my hairs quite wavy, I then put a little make up on and I'm ready to leave I walk down stairs to kate and Mia waiting for me in the kitchen. Everyone is now up, the boys are lazing around on the couch watching football "are you guys going to get dressed at all today?" kate asks sarcastically

"Were in no rush are we?" Elliot asks Christian and Ethan.

When Christian sees me he comes to give me a kiss goodbye, "ill have Taylor Drive you and stay with you while you're shopping"

"Christian were on vacation Taylor is on vacation, let him spend some time with Gail ill drive us. To town" I try and say convincingly.

"I guess your right" he says giving in quickly

"Also I was wondering if we could take the Audi R8, I haven't driven mine at all and traffic seems good here" I say pleading.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease" I beg.

"Okay. But. You have to ring me and let me know you get there safe. Just ring me to let me know you're alright"

"I promise" I say with a massive grin "I love you Mr Grey"

I jump into his arms and give him a big kiss.

"Wow what's going on over here" Kate asks

"We are going in the Audi Baby" I say exited

Kate and Mia just jump with excitement.

We all say our goodbyes then we leave for town.

The drive to town is only 10 minutes but the car is lovely so we drive slowly trying to soak it up. When we do arrive in town people start to stare at us as we drive past. We park in a valet serviced parking lot and I pull out my pone not forgetting to let Christian know we made it.

To: Husband

We just got here going to go shipping ill ring you when were done xxxxx love you

I put my phone away and we leave to start our shopping, we start at a very nice dress shop called maci's Mia seems to think it's to die for in there.

"Omg Ana these dresses would look amazing on you" she holds up two dresses one was a back sequined halter neck mini dress with a low back and a plunging neck line which ever so slightly would show some side boob, the other was a plum coloured pencil dress with a sweetheart neck line.

"There two completely different dresses Mia" I say laughing

"I know so try them on" she hands them to me ushering me into a dressing room.

I try the plum one on first they agree they like it but apparently it's too simple. I got back in and try the other dress on when I come out the both gasp "oh my god Ana you look amazing" the both agree

"You have to get this dress, my brother will never be able to keep his hands off you"

I'm a little bit cautious about getting the dress as I know what Christian is like when it comes to what his. But after I debate in my mind and Kate and mia persuade me to get it. Mia settles on a bright orange feather dress she was always a little bit extrovert, kate settled on a red skin tight dress I was very similar to mine but went all the way up to the neck, kate was always good and picking and wearing a sexy yet elegant dress. So were all standing in the front of the shop by the window trying on jewellery with our outfits when I notice in the mirror a man standing by the window just watching us, when I turn around to look at him he just smiles and walks away "That was weird" I say quietly

"What was?" Kate asks

"A guy was just staring at us through the window" I say a little concerned

"Ahh it's because were so hot" mia says happily.

Once were done shopping I message Christian to see where they are

To: Husband

Were done with our shopping I brought a lovely new dress for tonight I think you'll be pleasantly surprised ;) xxxxx

NEW MESSAGE

From: Husband

I'm intrigued to know what It looks like on my sexy wife. Did you still want to meet up for lunch? Xxxx

To: Husband

Yes we did were okay with sitting I a bar gossiping more until you're here xxxx

NEW MESSAGE

From: Husband

Okay Mrs Grey we'll meet you at a bar called Amigos Mia knows where it is we will be about 20 – 30 minutes depending on Elliot xxxxxx I love you Mrs Grey

We're sitting in Amigos on our third cocktails when Mia decides she wants to pop next door you by some cigarettes she made us promise that we would tell anyone she smoked when she drinks, while she's doing that I go to the bar while kate goes to the toilet to get the next round in. I walk over to the bar and wait to be served when I knock over my shopping bags as I bend down to get them a man leans down to help touching my hand in the process "hello little lady, you fancy a little dance?"

I look up to see the man that was watching us in Maci's "erm no thank I'm waiting for my husband" "Oh come on a sweet thang like you must have more than one boyfriend"

"No actually I have the one husband thank you very much" pulling my bags from underneath his massive callas hands. "I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone too" with that I stand up to walk away back to the table when he grabs my arm.

"I told you I wanted a dance" grabbing my arm tighter I try and pull free of his grip but it only gets tighter.

"Please my husband is going to be here any minute now and he's not a forgiving type"

Just when I say that he pulls me close to his chest to do what I assume is to dance but it feels more like a horrible bear hug. Trying to push him away I see Kate run over and grab the man he's about 6" 2 and is a lump a man but she pushes him hard enough that he realises me to turn around.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" she screams

"What are you going to do about it blondie" he says sarcastically

With that he grabs me again groping me this time just as kate goes to say something he pushes her into the bar causing her to stumble and fall "You Bastard" I yell punching and kicking him. Until he drops me, he looks over to see a sheriff car pull up outside "I'll be back for you" he whispers the he flees out the back I help Kate up

"Are you okay?" I asked her making sure she never hit her head

"Yeah I'm fine are you?" she asks back

"Yeah I'm okay"

We walk back over the table we was sitting at when Mia walks back in.

As Kate tells her the story I feel nauseous so I decide to go to the bathroom. When I get in there I throw up in one of the cubicles as I wipe my mouth with water I hear someone stand behind me, I turn around to see the 6" 2 beast smirking at me.

"What do you want" I ask scared

"I wanted a dance. But now. Now I want something a little more personal".

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm hoping everyone still likes the story. I am so happy some of you have left feedback thank you! if you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. im really enjoying writing this and I can let you know that the story from now on will be more my own as I have tried to stick to the storyline a little but written by me. ill be writing in different points of views instead of just Anas soon.<em>**

**_xxPJxx_**


	5. Blood Boil

Chapter 5 – Blood Boil

CPOV

To: Husband

We just got here going to go shipping ill ring you when were done xxxxx love you

Good she remembered to text me. She has a habit of forgetting sometimes, now I can relax there out shopping together I can focus my mind on the task at hand Elliot.

"What is the matter with you? Your acting weird" I ask Elliot

"It's nothing"

"Yeah no it's defiantly something now are you going to tell me or shall I ask Kate?" I threaten him.

"No, don't do that" he says panicky.

"Are you okay? What's going on, you don't seem yourself" I ask him getting worried now.

"Its" he stops.

"It's what?" I ask trying to get him to continue

"I love her bro"

"Who Kate?" I ask confused.

"Yes of course Kate" he says almost insulted.

I look over to Ethan to see if I can get the slightest a clue what going on with Elliot be he looks just as confused.

"Okay so you love Kate" I state "so then why you are acting weird?"

"I want to. I want to marry her bro. but I don't know where she's at" he says quietly

"So you want to marry Kate right now? Or in the future?"

"I want to propose tonight, I've planned it all out. I've got to pick up the ring in town. And I was going to do it a solandos later tonight. But. But I don't know whether she'll say yes or no"

He finally says it, he's scared she doesn't want to get married just yet and will turn him down.

"Dude if you don't mind me saying my sister she's had a few boyfriends, but you she loves. I've never seen my sister so happy in her life. I bet you argue like crazy don't you? And that's why you're worried trust when she stops arguing that when you need to worry dude"

"He's right Kate is a fiery one she argues when she's passionate about something I mean look at me and her argue that girl loves Ana and shell fight for her. If she stopped fighting me I'd get worried"

I say trying to boost his confidence.

"Where are you supposed to pick the ring up from?" I ask curious.

"The next town over bro why?" he looks confused at why I'm asking.

"Well because we're going to go and pick up a ring"

It took us about an hour to reach the shop where Elliot bought the ring, and it was a beauty she will love it that's for sure. Were on our way back when ana messages.

NEW MESSAGE  
>From:Ana<p>

Were done with our shopping I brought a lovely new dress for tonight I think you'll be pleasantly surprised ;) xxxxx

To:Ana

I'm intrigued to know what It looks like on my sexy wife. Did you still want to meet up for lunch? Xxxx

NEW MESSAGE

From: Ana

Yes we did were okay with sitting I a bar gossiping more until you're here xxxx

To: Ana

Okay Mrs Grey we'll meet you at a bar called Amigos Mia knows where it is we will be about 20 – 30 minutes depending on Elliot xxxxxx I love you Mrs Grey

"Ana, Kate and Mia are at amigos have drinks gossiping were going to meet them there and then we'll go for lunch" I tell Elliot and Ethan.

"Sounds good I'm starving" Elliot says while rubbing his stomach.

"Thanks guys, for not letting me freak out over the proposal shit" he say with sincerity that makes him look awkward.

"It's alright you was always bit of a drama queen eh el" I try and make it light hearted.

About 20 minutes later I pull the SUV up outside amigos and we make our way in. I see Kate and Mia in a booth around a table. Kate looks a bit out of it but not drunk.

"How's your day been then ladies" Elliot say sitting next to Kate.

They just look. Oh no I don't feel good about this.

"There was an incident a minute ago" Kate says timidly.

"What happened and wears Ana?" I demand.

Ana was getting drinks and a guy just started grabbing her, she was pushing him away but he wouldn't let her go. So I ran over and pushed him he let her go and I warned him to leave her alone he asked me what I would do about and he pushed me down."

"He did what the fucker" Elliot Hissed

"He grabbed Ana again. Luckily a sheriffs car pulled up outside by chance and he ran but said something to Ana before he ran out the back" she look clearly shaken.

"Where's Ana now?" I ask again

"She went to the toilet" "out" horror goes across her face.

"What kate"

"The toilets are out back".

I feel my heart drop from my chest I turn around and make a run for the ladies toilets. I can hear Elliot's footsteps behind me. I push the door it's locked. I bang on it "ANA!"

I hear her. "CHRISTi-" she goes quiet.

I kicked the door twice before it sprung open to a sight that made my blood boil.

A massive beast of a money pinning down my Ana.

"Ana" I run over and pull the guy off my wife and see the fear in her eyes. Something inside my head switches. I pull him out the door into the alley where I hit and hit and hit him. It takes Elliot and Ethan to pull me off him.

I go back into the toilet where I see my wife on the floor still and I scoop her into my arm. "Oh baby" I hear her so into my shoulder and my heart breaks for her. "it's okay baby I'm here don't worry" I kiss her head "I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here shhhhh".

"Elliot I'm taking her home I'll send Taylor back to come get you all."

"Course bro. well get some food and bring it back for you both"

I stand up with her in my arms and carry her to the car and I take her home.

APOV

Oh my god, something more permanent? Chills run through my spine. He lunges for me and pulls me to the floor he's so heavy I can't move. All over a sudden I hear banging on the door and Christian yelling for me "ANA!".

I try and yell back but he's so heavy "CHRISTI-" before I run out of breath.

I hear and loud bang then he door come crashing down. I feel the weight lifted off me then I see his face, the anger in him rages after what he sees it scares me. He drags the man off of me then out of the door I hear the fist of my husband strike the man who attacked me.

"Ana are you okay?" Elliot asks in a rush

"Yes, go get Christian" I say panicked. I know Christian I know his rage will continue until its stop and I'm scared he'll get hurt. I finally here it calm down and Christian come in and sit with me the pain in his eyes tells me he's sorry. He pulls me in for a hug and he just holds me as I register what just happened the tears over come me and I sob into his shoulder. He tells Elliot hes taking me home and then he picks me up then we leave.


End file.
